


I didn't noticed all the changes between us

by KhaleeKenny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster Blaster Sans (Undertale), Hurt, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleeKenny/pseuds/KhaleeKenny
Summary: Sans is changing into a gaster blasterPapyrus finally notice the horrible condition of his brother and don't know what to do





	I didn't noticed all the changes between us

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is pretty short I know.  
> The next will be more long don't worry

Oh no...  
Not again

Sans woke up at the middle of the night. A horrible pain running through his bones.   
He remembered what this pain meant.  
It's going to happen right now.  
Sans groaned. He didn't want this. Not again. Not now.   
His whole body was on fire. His bones were cracking.

Papyrus...

Sans should be more quiet. Papyrus is sleeping in the next room. And nobody would like to wake up the great papyrus.

Be quiet.

But he can't. 

He cried.

Please.... Help, someone. Anybody. Help. 

 

 

But nobody came.


End file.
